I've Always Loved You
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: I don't know where this will go but it starts out after Naomi's after prom party sophomore year. All about Liam and Annie. I guess it starts when Annie says, "Screw you, Naomi." ENJOY!


"Screw you, Naomi. Screw all of you!" Annie yelled as she started to leave the house. She couldn't believe Naomi, her best friend, thought she slept with Liam. And after all they'd been through with Ethan? She didn't know what to do. She was so mad and couldn't control her anger. But then she remembered how mad Phoebe Abrams was at her for no reason. Phoebe was mad that Annie was a 'rat' and told her dad about the after party. So then it came to her, the answer to making Naomi fuming with her: Call the police. Annie was dialing 911 and before she knew it she was driving home with a bottle of alcohol in the passenger seat. Then her phone rang. She answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Annie?"

"Who is this?" Annie grunted in a snotty voice.

"Liam…can I talk to Naomi?" A confused Liam asked.

"I'm sorry. I left the party. And do you have any idea why Naomi thinks I slept with you?" She realized again that Liam probably told Naomi he slept with Annie.

"What are you talking about? Why would Naomi think it was you?"

"So you slept with someone else? Who?" Annie yawned.

"Why do you care?"

"So I can tell Naomi!" She yelled.

"Are you drunk? Where are you?" Liam laughed.

"I'm driving and no, I'm not drunk!" She rolled her eyes.

"You're drunk. Park. Tell me where you are."

"Oh my God…"

"What? What was that noise?" There was a bang and Annie went silent. "Annie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I have to get out of here."

"Fine but where can you stop?" Liam sighed. He needed to pick her up. He knew first-hand how terrible drinking and driving was. His step-dad did it with Liam in the car.

"By the old movie theater I guess," She said.

"Stop there and stay there," He took a deep breath and hung up. Liam was out the door within minutes. He drove to the theater he knew was close to Naomi's house and sure enough, Annie was crying in her car. Liam knocked on the window before opening the door. "Annie, you need to come with me. Leave your car here. I'll pick it up in the morning. Just come with me. I'll drop you off at home."

"My parents are gonna kill me," She cried.

"Then I guess you can stay at my house for the night. Your parents will just think you slept over at Naomi's house or something. So what happened at the party?" He asked, taking Annie in his arms and carrying her to his passenger seat.

"I was talking to a girl about how awesome the party was and Naomi just started yelling at me. She found my wrap in her room so she thought you slept with me for some reason." Annie sat in the seat as Liam buckled her seat belt.

"I'll make this right, I promise," He smiled and shut her door before walking around the car and sitting in his own seat.

"Why are you being so nice? All you've ever said to me is that you think I'm a bad girl who's covering as a nice girl."

"That's because it's true," He smirked. "But I know it must hurt to lose a close friend. Naomi went and gossiped about my life to the whole party."

"Naomi's a bitch."

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," He looked her in the eye and smiled. They started driving and soon they reached Liam's house.

"Aren't your parents gonna ask questions? About me, I mean."

"My mom is at a friend's cabin this weekend and my step-dad is doing work stuff apparently. So no questions," He grinned as he pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, and helped Annie out. "How long have you been drunk?"

"About an hour," She laughed.

"Alright, let me help you in," He reached his arm around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck so he could support her weight. He helped her to his room and let her sit on the bed. "Just stay there for a minute. I'll get you something to wear."

"I'm fine in this, Liam. It's okay," She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "You're in a prom dress that you jumped in the pool in and there's dirt from the street covering your legs." He grabbed a rag from the bathroom and began rubbing it on her legs.

"Thanks," She eyed Liam's hand as it cleaned her legs. "I don't have a change of clothes. What am I gonna wear?" She shrugged. He stood up and opened a dresser drawer. After digging through his t-shirts, he found one that said something about Nevada on it. He handed it to Annie and then left the room. He came back with a pair of yoga pants that were clearly his mom's.

"That good enough?" He smiled warmly.

"Where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He pulled the covers down on the bed and gestured for Annie to get in.

"You're not sleeping on the couch in your own house, Liam, don't be ridiculous," She stood up and giggled.

"Well I'm not sleeping with you and I'm sure as hell not sleeping in my mom and step-dad's bed. I don't know what they do in there."

She laughed. "Well your bed is pretty big. If we make a wall of pillows between us, then we won't touch each other."

"Who says I don't _want _to sleep in my bed with you?" He laughed.

"Well I don't care. You sleep in your bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, no, you can sleep with me," He smiled and walked into the bathroom to get out of his tux and change into a t-shirt and shorts before coming back out. "Well I'm tired. You wanna go to sleep?"

"Sure. Thank you for doing all of this for me. It means a lot. I won't forget it," She crawled under the sheets and he did, too. The lights went out and everything went silent until Liam broke it.

"What was that noise when you were in your car earlier? Did you hit something?"

"Uh…I…" She stuttered, not knowing if she should tell him about the hit or not.

"Come on, Annie, you can tell me," He moved closer to her.

Her eyes started to tear up as she turned around and collapsed into his arms. "I hit a guy."

"You hit a guy?"

"I hit a man and I didn't do anything about it. I just drove away." She cried.

"So it was a hit and run?" He held her in his arms as she cried.

"I guess."

"It's okay, Annie," Liam wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pull away and kiss her. Ever since he met her he had wanted to kiss her. But he didn't. He needed to be a friend, not some guy she slept with proving Naomi right. And he didn't want Annie to be his rebound girl. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, not just another one of his hookups.

"No, it's not, Liam. What if that man is dead right now?" She bawled.

"Just get some rest. It'll be fine by tomorrow. I'll tell Naomi what really happened and I'll help you with whatever you need help with, okay?" He whispered as he pulled her back into a laying position on his bed and continued holding her.

"Thank you so much, Liam." She cried. He comforted her as she drifted off to sleep.

**Hey! Thought I'd try something new! I absolutely love 90210 so I thought I'd write a story about Liam and Annie. Any suggestions? PM me! Also let me know if you liked it, all you Lannie fans hopefully did! So let me know! Thank you!**

**~Alexis**


End file.
